Love Has Its Moments
by spikes-angel25
Summary: Spike and Buffy go to Princeton to visit her step brother James Wilson. While they are there Buffy learns that Spike's uncle is House and that Spike has slept with or dated members of the staff Buffy has a melt down about it who will help her through it?


Buffy Summers and her boyfriend Spike were sitting their living room talking about the phone call Buffy just got from her step brother James Wilson in Princeton. Spike had his arm around Buffy and her head rested on his shoulder.

"So what did he want? Is Dawn okay?" Spike asked

"Yeah Dawn is fine. He wants me to come up and visit for a bit" Buffy said

"Oh are you going to go?" Spike asked

"I think that will be fun. But I just will you come too?" Buffy smiled

"Of course i will luv. Besides my uncle lives in Princeton too so I could visit him. I know that you didn't really like your dads marriage but James always protected you and you two got a long well" Spike kissed the top of Buffy's head

"Yeah remember when he thought we were dating and he like never left us alone" Buffy laughed

"Yeah well now he will really freak. I mean we're together and we live together and we have lots of sex" Spike smiled

"We can leave that last bit out when we tell him about us" Buffy said

"Well I guess you better call him and let him know that you are going and you are bringing me. Your very attractive boyfriend with you" Spike kissed Buffy

Buffy got up and went into the kitchen to make the call to James while Spike turned the TV on and sat in his own thoughts for a while.

.................In Princeton..............

James Wilson was in his office talking to his best friend Greg House. Wilson told House all about Buffy and how much he cared about her even though they were only step siblings.

"So?" House asked "So What?" Wilson asked

"You know what" House said

"If I did why would I be asking?" Wilson questioned

"To annoy me" House frowned

"Oh that doesn't sound like me at all" Wilson smiled

"Is your step sister coming or not?" House asked

"HOUSE! Buffy is only twenty three leave her alone" Wilson yelled

"Oh come on Wilson I'm just curious but now that you mention it....." House smiled

"No. Besides I think she is dating somebody" Wilson said

Before House could reply Wilson's phone rang and he answered.

"" Wilson answered

"James its me Buffy" Buffy said

"Oh...Uhhh...Hi Buffy. So have you thought about the offer to come visit?" Wilson asked

House showed a sudden interest in the moment

"Yeah. I think it sounds great I will come out to visit. I miss you guys. How has Dawn been doing?" Buffy asked

"Good she still hates the fact that her mother isn't here to see her grow up but she has fun here. And she has a boyfriend now" Wilson sighed

"Oh really? You let little Dawn have a boyfriend? Are you the same James Wilson that I grew up with?" Buffy laughed

"Yeah I know it shocked me too. But I make sure that I am around when he is at the house. She hates it and it makes me happy" Wilson smiled

"Yeah well I'm glad she's happy" Buffy said

"So. I guess I will see you soon Buffy" Wilson said

"Oh I almost forgot. I'm bringing someone very important to me with me on this trip. Will you please be nice?" Buffy asked

"Who is it? And I can't make promises" Wilson said

"Calm down you know him." Buffy said

"I do. Oh god no Buffy please don't tell me its William" Wilson sighed deeply

"Okay I won't tell you" Buffy replied

"You and William? Really Buffy why?" Wilson yelled getting an interested look from House

"Because I love him and He loves me. We have a good thing going here and we are living together" Buffy admitted

"Buffy you know how I feel about him but I guess if he makes you happy. Okay I guess I will see you both soon. I got to go lots of work to be done before I make it home to Dawn" Wilson said

"Bye James" Buffy hung up.

Wilson put the phone down and then House was grinning as Wilson frowned.

"Whats with the smiling?" Wilson asked

"William? What's his last name?" House asked

"Ummmmm Giles I think why?" Wilson asked

"Oh boy. Is his fathers name Rupert Giles?" House asked again

"Yeah why do you know him?" Wilson was confused

"Yeah I know the kid. His father is like a brother to me. I believe William calls me Uncle Greg" House laughed

"What? Are you kidding me? He thinks of you as his uncle. Did you spend a lot of time with him?" Wilson asked

"Not really I talked to him over the phone mostly why?" House asked

"Because that kid has an attitude. He is like you only you know Buffy likes him and he's young that's about the only differences" Wilson smiled

"Well that's not my fault well I have things to do. Like bug Cuddy. See you later Wilson" House got up and left


End file.
